callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Zach Parker
Cpl. Parker is a playable character in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS). Biography Parker is one of the playable characters in the Nintendo DS version of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. You start as him in the mission First to Fight where he trains to be "battle ready". The marine base he is training in is attacked by the OpFor. He escapes by getting on a Humvee. In the next mission Exodus he is using the machine gun on top of the Humvee to fight off attacking OpFor members and one Mi-24. After that he and the other marines get off at a town and fight their way to the extraction point on foot. After eliminating snipers and fighting house to house, Corporal Parker and the other marines make it to the helicopter.In the mission On Approach Parker is a door gunner on a UH-60 Black Hawk named "Hawk 1". "Hawk 1" and another Black Hawk helicopter named "Hawk 2" go out and try to capture the "Bagman". During the mission "Hawk 2" gets shot down by an RPG-7 a marine rescue team is sent to get the downed crew while "Hawk 1" is ordered to keep going. Corporal Parker is a gunner again with "hawk 1" but this time he and the helicopter are sent to Russia to support a joint marine and SAS raid on a launch facility. When they fly by the missile solo they see the missile about to launch. Parker and a squad of marines go in to try to stop it. A T-72 tank attacks them, so, Parker calls in an air strike which destroys the T-72. Parker and the marines fight their way into the control room and stop the launch. Parker, an SAS agent, and another marine get the nuclear secrets and drive away. Parker goes with another marine and their Humvee crashes, so they have to fight their way through the train yard until, they find a pickup truck with a machine gun on the back bed. They drive there way to a bridge that is about to collapse, so, Corporal Parker and the other marine get out and sprint before the they fall off. The British SAS agent is lying wounded behind a destroyed car. Parker and the other marine fight for there lives until a Blackhawk helicopter arrives and kills all of the enemies and extracts Parker, the marine, and the wounded SAS agent. Parker's fate after the extraction is unknown. Trivia *In the level "First to Fight", if you go to an instructor you are not supposed to, that instructor will say "what's your problem corporal you haven't finished training yet!" which indicates that Parker is a corporal. Possible relatives It is possible that Parker is related to other characters in the Call of Duty series. In Call of Duty: World at War one of the marines in Pvt.C. Miller's recon team is named Pvt.Parker. Also in Call of Duty: Finest Hour there are two soldiers named Parker, a Caucasian soldier from Able Company and an African American soldier. Category:Playable Characters